


Timeout

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caretaker Sam, Damaged Castiel, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows they're in for the long haul, but he will never give up on Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeout

**Author's Note:**

> I loved how Sam was the one to rein Cas back in S6, to reach him and get him to come home.
> 
> I played a little with what might have happened next.

Most mornings when Sam wakes up, Castiel is right there next to him. Usually buried under a heap of blankets and glued to Sam’s side. He might still be an angel but he feels the cold and it’s always cold here.

On the mornings when things are bad, Sam knows where to find him. He pulls on his jeans and an old sweater, grabs Castiel’s favourite blanket – a blue one, as blue as his eyes – and makes his way down to the dock.

Castiel is standing on the pebbled shore, skimming flat stones across the lake. He doesn’t look like an angel standing there doing that. Sam never really thought Castiel did look like an angel. It’s only when he uses his Grace that Sam figures even a blind man would know who stood before him. The rest of the time, Cas just looks like a guy.

Provided you ignore the fact that every single pebble seems to go impossible distances between jumps and Sam is sure all of them have made it clear across the lake. 

He stops behind Cas, gives him room and time to decide to stay there, move away, or step back.

“How long do you think it will take?” he says, sudden and as though this was already the topic of conversation.

Sam knows very well what he means. It’s a question always at the front of his thoughts. “I don’t know, Cas. But we’ll wait it out.”

“Are you so sure that we can?”

He steps backward, awkwardly, and Sam is ready. He opens his arms and wraps Cas up in them and the blanket. The angel is shivering and Sam hugs him so tight he knows bones would break in a human. He hopes he didn’t mislead Cas. Waiting it out was the big plan – he would take Cas away from it all, from Heaven and the other angels and souls and the pressure of being the one who literally had the cares of the world on his shoulders.

They would stay here until Castiel got better, found a way to climb back out of his own personal Perdition. Sam wanted to believe that he could – after all, he and Dean had done it but that had been with Castiel’s help. It took an angel to pull them out of Hell. Sam wasn’t sure they could pull him out.

“They never shut up,” Castiel said. His voice caught, briefly, and Sam knew it was testament to how close they were that he heard it. 

He turned Castiel around to face him, and tilted the angel’s chin back. “We’re just gonna drown them out, then,” he promised, and pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips.


End file.
